The End of Our Beginning
by Wild as the Wind Is
Summary: Based off Breaking Dawn Part 2 fight sequence. Set in Breaking Dawn after the Volturi come to Forks. What did Alice see that is making her so upset? Why is she scared to tell Jasper the truth about what she really saw in that vision?


**Brand new idea! I saw Breaking Dawn part 2 yesterday! It was incredible and so intense! So of course, a writing idea popped in my head. I can only imagine how Alice must have felt when she saw that vision. If you have seen breaking dawn, then you know for sure what I'm talking about.**

**CAUTION: MAJOR SPOILERS FROM NEW BREAKING DAWN MOVIE.**

**This is placed after the Volturi come and "visit". In the movie, it goes from almost-battle site to the house when Peter and Charlotte are visiting with Jasper. For some reason I felt like I wanted to write what happened in between those shots. **

******Hope you like it. (:**

* * *

_"The loneliest moment in someone's life is when they are watching their whole world fall apart, and all they can do is stare blankly." -F. Scott Fitzgerald_

* * *

_Jasperpov-_

We had searched for days, traveled thousands of miles to find another hybrid like Renesmee. When Aro took Alice's hand I knew what he saw. His demise inevidble in Alice's visions. We had saved everyone and in that moment I couldn't be more greatful.

Now, all of our guests were back in the house and saying their last goodbyes. I searched the room and realized Alice wasn't there.

I saw Edward come in after his own family. I walked over to ask him if he had seen Alice. Knowing my thoughts, he said, "I saw her come in. She's upstairs."

As I turned to leave, he touched my shoulder. "Alice's vision wasn't a good one Jasper, I saw it. I can only imagine how she feels right now."

I nodded. He turned to walk with Bella and Renesmee who were waiting for him. I looked down at my niece who curiously asked. "Is Aunt Alice sad?"

I bent down to her level and said, "I'm not sure yet, but I'm going to find out."

She leaned in closer to me and put her arms around my neck. I hugged her back and she whispered to me. "I love you Uncle Jasper."

"I love you too Nessie. Why don't you go with your parents and say goodbye to your guests?"

When she left, I went upstairs and down the hall. As I opened the door, a wave a real fear hit me like a brick wall. I saw Alice sitting on the edge of the bed, her face contorted it pain. She looked up at me, wide eyed. Had she been so distracted she didn't see me decide to check on her? I wasn't sure, but her emotions were running rampid.

"Jasper!" She said, sitting up immeadiatly. "I'll be ready in a minute. What are you doing up here? You were supposed to be downstairs."

"I had a feeling something was wrong." I said. I walked up to her, thinking about today's events. She should be relieved, excited even. They backed down, and all because of her. I couldn't have been more proud of her. That being said, when the guards took a hold of her...I was infuriated. Protective instincs flew through me. No one should be able to touch her like that. Now, we were all safe, and all that mattered was that Alice knew everything was okay.

But here we were. She was a wreck on the inside, I just didn't know why.

She stared at me for a long time. Her golden eyes loooking up at me like her worst fear was that I knew things weren't right with her.

My arms spread out, offering a hug. She embraced me wholeheartedly. I felt her body tremble against mine. Her body racked with emotion. When those feelings became my own, I felt all the things she had been trying to hide. _Terror. Sorrow. Loss. _ All of the things Alice shouldn't be feeling.

Alice wouldn't stop shaking like she had been cold. "Why are you shivering Alice?"

When I gripped her tighter I heard her small voice come out almost like a wimper. "I thought I lost you."

I blinked, I slowly let go of her to look at her face. I didn't understand what she meant, both of us had made it out without a scratch. "Alice, nothing happened. Everything's fine. We didn't even get attacked."

"I know that." She tried, almost like she was attempting to convince herself and not just me.

I stroked her face with my hands, now desperate to calm her down. "Then what's wrong?"

Alice's lip trembled, she began to cry more than I had ever seen before. Almost immediately, I lifted her off her feet and carried her to the bed. I placed her down gently over the covers and layed down beside her. She rested in the crook of my neck as she broke out into tearless sobs. I was terrified of not knowing what she knew. Then again, I was terrified of knowing the future as well.

"What did you show Aro? What was in your vision?"

She slowly lifted her head off my chest, allowing me to sit up with my back resting on the bedframe. She avoided my gaze for a few moments. When she began to speak, it was barely above a whisper.

"When I see visions, they feel so real. I'm not just seeing things, I _feel_ them too. You know that."

I nodded, urging her to keep going.

"I saw everything that would happen if Aro decided we were a threat, that Renesmee was a threat. I-I saw the battle. It was chaos. They were trying to take me away and Carlisle tried to stop them..."

Alice covered her mouth, and shook her head. I knew what she meant, she didn't need to say it. Her voice came out high pitched and frantic. "They killed him! They were going to kill him! Seth...Leah...they both died. I saw everything and couldn't do anything to stop it. I could only watch it happen."

"But you did stop it Alice. We found prove that Renesme isn't dangerous. You stopped your vision from coming true."

"Everything fell apart Jasper...everything. I felt it."

"I know Alice. I know." I was one of the few people who would ever know what it felt like to be another person. To feel other people's emotions is a blessing and a curse. Alice was never like this, so I took it upon myself to memorize this feeling. Memorize this feeling of chaos. I needed her to be okay and to do that I needed to understand her.

I leaned over and pressed my lips to her forehead. I trailed kisses down her face until I got to her lips. The kiss was slow but meaningful. Her fingers laced in my hair as her feelings steaded, just for that one moment.

She broke us apart first. We were silent for a long time. Her head rested her head on my chest as I held her. I wanted to use my power to help her, but that wouldn't fix the problem. She need to feel herself get better.

"I watched you die, Jasper."

I looked down at her, unable to speak. I couldn't think of anything to say. She had watched me die in her vision and didn't tell me anything about it.

"It was Jane, she used her power and you couldn't move. They killed you and held me back. I tried to save you! But..."

She paused, unable to finish. Guilt swarmed inside of her as she looked away.

Could I imagine being in her position? Alice had seen a vision of me dying, and she didn't tell me. It must have been suffocating, a giant weight on her shoulders. She knew that if we couldn't convince the Volturi, that I would die. I could only imagine watching Alice die, and having no power to stop it.

"Alice, you're feeling guilty for not saving me? It didn't happen. You saved me and Carlisle and everyone else because of you saw. We're okay and we're together. Isn't that enough?"

I felt her small hand run down my arm, feeling scars covering my skin. She began tracing the one near my knuckle when I turned my hand over and placed it in hers. She nodded, and I could feel her emotions shifting.

"Think of it like it was just a bad dream, because that is all it was."

Alice curled up next to me, and we would lie there completely still for the next few minutes. Alice then saw that Peter and Charlotte were planning to leave soon. So we stood up and hand in hand walked down the stairs.

Before walking outside though, Alice turned around, looked me straight in the eye and said, "I kicked Jane's ass for you though."

I laughed harder than I had in a long time. Things had been so intense for the past few monthes. She had a small smile coming across her face and she folded her arms, like I had been making fun of her.

Shaking my head and trying not to chuckle, I said. "No one could have done it better."

"You didn't see the vision. How would you know?" Alice asked me, nudging me playfully.

"Oh, I don't need to see a vision to know what you can do Alice."

She smiled again, fully this time. We walked outside to see Peter and Charlotte gesturing for me to come over to them. I turned to my Alice and kissed her one last time. She laughed and told me to go say goodbye to my old friends. I looked back at her, and the smile on her face let me know that we had made it.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Tell me what you think? **

**I'm so upset the Twilight saga is over. Don't even get me started...ugh. Anyway, I love you guys and I hope you will contiue to love these characters as much as I do and continue reading FF. (: **


End file.
